Preview of a story PLEASE read
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read the description inside. I'm begging you!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: READ THIS! Okay so I've been thinking about writing my own Pokemon fanfic but I don't know if I can do it right. That's why I want you readers to read this little preview of the story I had it mind (just to let you know this ISN'T the first chapter) PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Tell me what you think, I really need to know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, how sad.**

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Misty sneezed.

"Whoa, a threesome." Brock said grinning. "Nice one." The redhead glared at the older man.

"It wasn't nice, it's this dust." she growled. "My allergies are getting the best of me."

"I see," Brock said he looked around for a missing companion of theirs. "Ugh, where is that boy?"

"I'm right here," the raven haired teen suddenly said appearing.

"Ash!" the other two exclaimed a bit surprised by his entrance.

"Hey Brock, hey Misty." Ash greeted. "Am I so unnoticable to you that you can't see me standing right in front of you?"

"Pikaaaa~" Pikachu sighed.

Misty glared at the boy. "And just where the hell were _you _this morning?"

"Pikachu and I went to the park, we met this cute little Buneary and Pikachu kept chasing it." Ash explained.

"Well while you and Pikachu were playing _we _had to clean _your _mess from last night," Misty growled. "You really need to learn how to pick up after yourself."

"Why should I when I have two faithful butlers to do it for me?" Ash asked. He received two glares from his long time friends. "Kidding! I'm only kidding!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Ash I just don't see why you find it necessary to screw up what we can barely manage. Remember what the rentlady said last week?"

How could he forget? That rusty old antique of a lady yelled at Ash because he accidentally made holes in the walls of their apartment. What she didn't know was that those holes were actually caused by a certain hot head girl who felt the need to chase a certain idiot with her mallet that she pulls out of nowhere all the time, and all because he said that her boobs reminded him of small oranges.

"Whatever," Ash said plopping on the couch. "Hey I'm hungry, what's for lunch?"

"Nothing," Brock groaned opening the fridge. "Ash didn't you get paid like last week?"

Ash gulped, he forgot to tell Brock all about how he got fired. "Ummm…." He said looking for a subject changer. "Say Mist, you don't look so good."

"I'm just a little tired," Misty said. "Because I just did a butload of cleaning for a certain messy 16 year old."

"You know nagging isn't cute," Ash said stroking Pikachu's back. "In fact, it turns most guys off." Misty glared at the teen. "You-"

"Actually he's right." Brock piped up. "Nagging is so unsexy."

Not two seconds later both boys were lying on the ground with huge lumps on their heads and a pissed off Misty standing above them. "Also punching is also non-girly," Ash grumbled.

"Look," Misty said picking up Ash by his collar. "I'm just about sick and tired of you and your mouth, this entire time we've lived together you've done nothing but insult me! Just when I thought all those childish things we did all those years ago were behind us, I can't believe I was actually starting to have feelings for you! Well you know what Ash? I-" She stopped in mid sentence as she suddenly dropped the cowering boy and passed right out on the ground.

"Misty? Misty?" Ash cried. "Oh my God! I killed her! I killed Misty!"

"Ash!" Brock yelled. "You couldn't have killed her if you didn't even touch her." He placed a hand on her forehead. "God she's practically on fire, we need to get her to a hospital quick!"

Ash scooped Misty up as Brock snatched the keys off the counter. As the two of them rushed their sickly friend to the hospital Ash found himself thinking back to what Misty said. _I can't believe I actually started having feelings for you! _

"Feelings?" he said to himself as he looked at Misty.

**A/N: Well tell me what you think, please please please! I wanna know if I should upload this story or if I'm wasting my time and I shouldn't even be considered and author. And if you didn't read the top part (which you should have) then you should know this is NOT the first chapter. **


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, the first chapter of this story has been uploaded. The story's called "I've gone Crazy". So if ya wanna read it then go for it.**


End file.
